Neptune's Bounty
Neptune's Bounty '''(occasionally referred to as '''Port Neptune) is the third level of BioShock. Jack reaches Neptune's Bounty by the emergency Bathysphere docked at the Medical Pavilion. His objective here is to obtain a Research Camera and pictures of three different Spider Splicers for a fisherman named Peach Wilkins in order to gain entry to the Smuggler's Hideout and escape the city with Atlas and his family. History Neptune's Bounty was a large fishery complex in Rapture where the vast majority of the cities fishing businesses were located. One of these businesses, Fontaine Fisheries, served as a cover for Fontaine's illegal smuggling operation. A significant event which happened at Neptune's Bounty was the discovery of the Sea Slug which was found to produce ADAM. A fisherman with a crippled hand was bitten by one, and Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum noticed the man's hand had regenerated. It was through Dr. Tenenbaum's following experiments that ADAM, EVE, Plasmids, and Gene Tonics came to be developed in Rapture. As the Rapture Port Authority began to crack down on the smuggling ring, it was eventually discovered who their ring leader was. This culminated in a large fight between Fontaine's followers and Ryan Security. Shocked by the huge number of citizens involved in the smuggling ring, the Rapture Central Council made smuggling a crime punishable by hanging. In the first few weeks of the Civil War, after Atlas' "thugs" were forced out of Point Prometheus, they ran to Neptune's Bounty. They managed to keep control over the district for some time before finally being defeated by Ryan's forces. ''BioShock'' Rapture Metro Station To simply hang convicted smugglers wasn't enough for Ryan, who wanted to strike fear into those who wronged the city. The corpses of those hung for smuggling were left on display at the metro station, and the body of one poor soul is still strung up there when Jack arrives. Other than a large build up of seized evidence and fishing crates, most of the stations damage is due to neglect, save for a few torn up floorboards. A Bathysphere time table has fallen from the ceiling, apparently crushing a Big Daddy beneath it. In the corridor outside, the floor has collapsed and is partially flooded thanks to a leak in the ceiling. Outside the windows, the bodies of drowned fishermen can be seen tangled in the seaweed, gently floating in the ocean currents. The shadow of a mysterious woman crouches on the ground and growls. Wharf The Wharf in Neptune's Bounty is by far the largest area. Split into three parts, it was most likely the busiest part of Neptune's Bounty during the day, with the fishing subs of Rapture going in and out to deliver their fish. In the center of the Lower Wharf, Jack can clearly see a massive mechanism. Though in disuse now, it was most likely used to load the Subs into the docks. It was here that Tenenbaum discovered the sea slug that contained ADAM. (Also a note to all players, under the wooden floor on the north side, there is an Audio Diary that gives a clue to what allows Jack to wander around Rapture). Upper Wharf is the connection point where the workers can reach the Wharfmaster, the Jet Postal or the Fighting McDonagh's tavern after a hard day at work. Upper Wharf was also likely used as the packaging and distribution area for the docks production, if the fish did not go to Fontaine Fisheries. The Wharfmaster's Office is the highest floor of the fisheries, and was used as a police station in the docks. It was run by Sullivan, Ryan's chief of security, to regulate activities at Neptune's Bounty by enforcing the law against smuggling. Much of the area is filled with evidence tapes and files. It seems to have fallen into disuse after Fontaine was killed, and Sullivan resigned over the death penalty being instituted for smuggling. Fontaine Fisheries Fontaine Fisheries was essentially the "front" for the smugglers in Neptune's Bounty. Appearing as only a giant freezer for fish, it concealed an entrance to the Smuggler's Hideout. Enemies of Fontaine were tortured and killed here before being frozen beneath the ice; when Jack arrives he can use Incinerate! to reveal two of these people, one having tried to write It was Fontaine on the ground before dying. Peach Wilkins continued to run the fisheries even after Fontaine's apparent death, and it became a refuge for him and other smugglers during the end of the Rapture Civil War. It will be here that Jack will be forced to fight the remaining smugglers and Peach as the man's paranoia about Fontaine's "ghost" unhinges him. The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern Fighting McDonagh's was the place for rest at the end of a working day, possessing a fancy entrance into a normal pub/bar area (now completely in disuse) looking out into the sea. Upstairs there are three rooms. One to the right was most likely being used as a safe-house as it contains a safe, weaponry and a mattress. One the left contained only a Splicer and a dead man, chained to a bed, along with other trivial items (accessing this room springs a trap conducted by the Splicers). The Shorten Alarms Tonic is located in room #7. A code must be entered to unlock the room. The code is located in the Upper Wharf. As soon as you go up the stairs, and through the corridor from Lower Wharf to Upper Wharf, go left. In the next big opening, there is a small waterfall near the left wall. There you will find the audio diary for Masha Come Home. The dialogue reveals the code, 7533. Use this code to open the door for room #7. When you enter the room, you will find the audio diary Saw Masha Today. After playing it, the painting moves revealing the tonic, Shorten Alarms. Jet-Postal Substation II Opposite the Fighting McDonagh on the viaduct walkways is one of Rapture's Jet Postal installations, where mail was sorted and many of the mail system's network of Pneumo lines converge. Mailboxes are located in the facility. A Spider Splicer which Peach Wilkins wants researched using the Research Camera is located here. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Neptune's Bounty/Map|Normal Map||true Neptune's Bounty/ADMap|Audio Diaries Neptune's Bounty/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is 1 Power to the People vending machine New Weaponry *Grenade Launcher *Research Camera New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Medical Expert - Lower Wharf *Security Bullseye - Upper Wharf *Shorten Alarms - Fighting McDonagh, Room 7 *Wrench Lurker - On the ledge near the Gene Bank and Gatherer's Garden on the way back to Fontaine's Fisheries. *Focused Hacker - In the entrance to Fontaine Fisheries, frozen in ice. New Plasmids and Tonics (Available at a Gatherer's Garden) *Extra Nutrition - Price: 20 ADAM *Machine Buster - Price: 20 ADAM *Plasmid Slot - Price: 100 ADAM *Sonic Boom Price: 40 ADAM *Target Dummy - Price: 60 ADAM *Winter Blast - Price: 60 ADAM New Enemies *Rosie *Spider Splicer *Peach Wilkins Coded Doors *Lower Wharf - 5380 *Fighting McDonagh, Room 7 - 7533 Audio Diaries #Sullivan - Timmy H. Interrogation #Andrew Ryan - Fontaine Must Go #Sullivan - Bathysphere Keys #Brigid Tenenbaum - Finding the Sea Slug #Mariska Lutz - Masha Come Home #Sullivan - Picked Up Timmy H. #Andrew Ryan - Watch Fontaine #Sullivan - Have My Badge #Brigid Tenenbaum - Adam Discovery #Bill McDonagh - Eden Leaking #Brigid Tenenbaum - Fontaine's Smugglers #Andrew Ryan - Death Penalty in Rapture #Sullivan - Smuggling Ring #Andrew Ryan - Working Late Again #Bill McDonagh - Arresting Fontaine #Mariska Lutz - Saw Masha Today #Bill McDonagh - Meeting Ryan #Peach Wilkins - Putting the Screws On #Bill McDonagh - Rapture Changing Walkthrough Bugs/Glitches *This level is one of the locations of the extra Little Sister bug. *With the Xbox 360, if the player downloaded the 1.1 patch and DLC and loads the Plasmid Sonic Boom at the Gatherer's Garden, the player may experience the fourth Little Sister glitch in this level. A possibly related side effect off this is that the player cannot pick up ammo, even if the player's weapon is not at full capacity, until all of that ammo type has been discharged. Gallery NeptunesBountyConceptArt.png|''Concept art for the Bounty.'' File:Bioshock-20070607110535354.jpg|''A Rosie and his Little Sister in Lower Wharf.'' Behind the Scenes *The area of Neptune's Bounty that Jack visits during the events of BioShock is listed as Pier 4 on a number of signs on the Upper Warf. This would suggest that there are larger portions of Neptune's Bounty that the player does not have access to. **The Rapture Metro map also shows that Neptune's Bounty has at least 4 bathysphere stations, with the fourth being the nearest to Arcadia and linked to it by a secondary route. *Despite the fact that Atlas had originally planned for Jack to go directly to Neptune's Bounty from the Transit Hub in Rapture's Welcome Area, nowhere in Neptune's Bounty will the player find a passage leading to the Welcome Area. There are not even any locked doors or blocked hallways which might lead to other areas in Neptune's Bounty containing such a passage. *In one of the lower rooms of Fighting McDonagh's Tavern, a Big Daddy can be observed outside a window. If one were to go into No-Clip Mode (PC/Mac Only) and pass through this window, they'd find this Big Daddy to have fully functional AI. Upon attacking the player, it will return to speeds comparable to being out of water. *In Roman mythology, Neptune is the god of water and the sea and his bounty is the sea food, hence the name of this district of Rapture (the Greek equivalent is Poseidon). fr:Trésor de Neptune ru:Дары Нептуна Category:Neptune's Bounty Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Locations